Thursday
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Annie just wanted to do something nice for Auggie for his birthday. How was she to know that making cupcakes for him could be so disastrous? Auggie/Annie


Okay I am seriously like obsessed with this show, but Auggie is just so amazing!

So this is in honor of Christopher Gorham's birthday, which is today! So happy birthday!

* * *

**Thursday**

"You know, I could actually hear your nervousness from across the room," Auggie said as he entered his tech room. Using his laser cane, he found Annie sitting in front of his computer in his favorite chair. A pout crossed his face and for half a second he considered whether or not to say something, but he knew from the way her heel was quickly tapping against the floor that something was bothering her.

"What?" Annie asked. "How'd you…?" By the way her foot suddenly stopped he guessed she figured it out. "Oh."

Auggie smirked before he carefully felt for the edge of his desk and felt for anything he could knock over before he leaned against the side glass tabletop. "Want to tell me why you were so nervously beating my floor?"

A moment before Annie began talking he heard her nails begin tapping almost frantically. Then they suddenly stopped. "It's your birthday," she sighed.

Auggie shot her a funny look. "And my birthday makes you nervous?"

A loud huff of annoyance followed before he heard Annie sink down further into his chair. "Yes. Well no. Actually, I don't know."

Her confused answer amused him, but he stifled his laughter as he heard her sink further into his chair and sigh softly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Auggie finally said.

The sound of a loud sigh filled the room before Annie sat up a little straighter. "Well I knew today was your birthday so I wanted to do something special for you. So when I got home yesterday I made you cupcakes. But my nieces found out and wanted to help so I let them," she explained. "Then they started asking me who they were for so I told them – why are you laughing?"

Auggie couldn't help himself. The mental image of Annie making cupcakes in an apron and motherly outfit with her hair up in a bun wearing her kitten heels was too much for him. "Nothing, nothing," he chuckled. Then he cleared his throat and stared at her with a face as straight as he could manage. "Please, continue."

He could literally feel her glare in the moment it took her to continue. "Anyway," she said forcefully, "of course my nieces told my sister I was making them for a guy so now she's decided that she absolutely _has_ to meet you."

The undertone of annoyance in her voice made him shake his head. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Do you know what today is?" Annie asked, sitting up in his chair.

Auggie crossed his arms loosely and shrugged. "My birthday?" he suggested.

Annie laughed sarcastically. "It's Thursday."

"Thursday," Auggie answered. A long moment passed before it hit him. "Oh, it's Thursday."

He could practically feel Annie's despair. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Before either one of them could say anything else there was another pair of heels at the door before the scent of strawberries reached his nose. "Joan," he greeted, turning his head slightly in her direction.

"Morning, Auggie. Happy birthday."

Auggie smiled. "You remembered."

"It was marked in my planner. Annie, I need to speak with you," she said without pause. Then her heels started to fade as she turned and walked out, probably towards her office.

Annie sighed again before she got to her feet and headed toward the door. Her hand squeezed his arm lightly as she passed him and murmured casually, "I'll get you at seven then."

As her heels too began to fade, Auggie realized what kind of situation he had gotten himself into and he stood and yelled back to her: "Wait, what? Annie? Annie!"

When there was no answer, Auggie sighed to himself, suddenly feeling extremely nervous like Annie had earlier. With a loud sigh he collapsed into his recently vacant chair and ran a stressed hand through his hair. For a moment he vaguely wondered if Annie's family was going to be anything like his when he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, where are my cupcakes?"

Just as the words left his mouth something caught his nose, causing him to turn his head to the opposite side of his desk. "Oo," Auggie sniffed. "Red velvet."


End file.
